1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a lithium battery, a lithium battery including the separator, and a method of manufacturing the lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand has increased for secondary batteries for use in portable electronic devices for information communications, such as personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and laptop computers, or electric bicycles, electric vehicles, and the like. With a trend toward smaller and light-weight electronic devices, small, light-weight lithium batteries with high charging and discharging capacities have become available for practical use.